


Липовая девушка Учихи Итачи

by woolfica



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: Зима. Декабрь. Близится Новый Год. И чем быстрее этот долгожданный праздник, тем сильнее люди начинают верить в чудеса и совершать необдуманные поступки. Это коснулось даже меня. Вот какого лешего я пошла в тот коридор? Почему Бог это допустил? Теперь на его совести то, что меня оклеветали и поцеловали. Н-да, скажу вам по секрету, девушкой Учихи Итачи (а я ей уже целую минуту являюсь, прогресс) быть не просто, особенно, когда это выгодно только ему одному. Однако счастливый Новый Год меня ожидает.





	Липовая девушка Учихи Итачи

Каждая девушка мечтает получить особенный подарок на Новый Год от своего любимого. Я же исключение. У меня нет парня. Да и не нужен он мне. Итак проблем выше крыши. Чего стоит эта контрольная по философии. Написав своё имя- Анри, наобум стала отвечать на вопросы. Ох, сейчас я люто завидела впереди сидящему человеку Учихи Итачи. Его спина была прямо перед моим носом. Ну что стоило чуть-чуть подняться и посмотреть ответы у него, а нет. Не тут - то было. Препод специально стоял напротив отличника и выкрикивал фамилию тех, кто хотел воспользоваться бесплатными услугами Учихи. Гадство. Отсадите его от меня, немедленно! Не искушайте меня. Закрыв глаза, я тяжело вздохнула, а когда их открыла, то встретилась с насмешливым взглядом Итачи. Он повернулся ко мне боком, внимательно осмотрел мой листок с ответами, и подарил сочувствующую улыбку. Неужели всё так плохо? Уха - ха. Спасите, помогите! Я не хочу пересдачи. Да почему этот гад всё ещё сидит, и пялиться на меня? Ему заняться нечем? А препод на это даже бровью не повёл.  
-Отвернись,- шикнула я на него и помахала рукой.  
-Зачем?- удивился он.  
-Смущаешь и надоедаешь, - прошептала я. На мои слова этот тип только ещё ехиднее улыбнулся. Вот это да. Со мной разговаривает сам Учиха Итачи. Мне бы радоваться и начать флиртовать с ним, как это делают все другие девушки, но я не все. Его вид нагоняет на меня тоску и отвращение. Не повезло же мне оказаться с ним в одной группе. Наш отличник успел прославиться на весь универ. Мало того, что он красавчик, так ещё и фотомодель. Каждую перемену к нему подбегала очередная фанатка, признавалась ему в любви и просила автограф. Один раз я видела, как Итачи взяли в кольцо такие вот фанатки. В тот момент я ему сочувствовала и, поэтому, немного помогла. Сказала, что его срочно вызывают в деканат. И, ведь, прокатило.  
Так, хватит отвлекаться. Надо сосредоточиться на этой контролке. И не обращать внимание на два коричневых прожектора, принадлежащее Учихе. Пересмотрев ещё раз свои ответы, я смирилась со своей участью двоишника и положила свой листок на преподавательский стол. Собрав манатки, я хотела уйти из кабинета, но вовремя вспомнила, что забыла поставить число рядом со своей группой.20 декабря.  
До следующего урока оставалось времени ещё двадцать пять минут. Можно сходить в буфет и поесть. Только сначала надо зайти в библиотеку. Можно было пройти к ней двумя путями. Один из них был короче. Его я и выбрала. Завернув на очередном повороте, мне предстала чуднейшая картина. Итачи прижали к стенке две блондинки. Я не слышала их разговор, но, думаю, смысл такой же, что и обычно. Я хотела пройти мимо, но умоляющий взгляд заставил меня снова тяжело вздохнуть и пойти на выручку (Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь).  
-Девушки, вы что-то хотели от Учихи?- спросила я их.  
Они посмотрели на меня, как на мусор. От их пренебрежительного тона, я чуть не закипела, как чайник.  
-Не твоего ума, - шикнули они. - Не доросла ещё.  
-Допустим, я не так стара, как вы, бабы (я особо выделила это слово), но этого проходимца уже как час ищет ректор. Вы хотите сами привести его? Думаю, Александр Павлович вам обрадуется,- как дурочка захлопала я в ладоши, представив себе эту картину.  
После моих слов они сначала покраснели, а потом побледнели. Ага, значит, блондинки имеют проблемы с учёбой. Я правильную тактику выбрала. Пока девушки отвлеклись и отвернулись от отличника, я рукой показала ему уйти по-бырому. Но он стоял, даже не шелохнувшись. Почему? Вали же, я вообще не обязана тебя спасать! Видимо, Учиха подумал о том же. Он подошёл к девушкам, взял их за плечи, улыбнулся каждой, отодвинул их и подошёл ко мне.  
-А вы что, встречаетесь? - посетила одну из девушек самая из ужасных мыслей. На это мои глаза чуть не выпали из орбит. Я только открыла рот, как Ита его закрыл своей рукой. Моему возмущению не было предела.  
-А что,не заметно? - хмыкнул он и прижал меня к себе.  
-Докажите! - хором сказали они. Учиха повернул меня к себе и внимательно стал смотреть на мои губы.  
-Только попробуй, - шипела я, не хуже змеи. Моих комментарий он будто не услышал, а быстро взял меня за подбородок, поднял его и поцеловал в губы. Если те девушки были в шоке, то что сказать обо мне. Из меня словно высосали все жизненные соки. Когда Итачи оторвался наконец от меня видя, как я посинела (мне надоело задерживать воздух в лёгких. Так и задохнуться можно), девушек уже и след простыл. Всё ещё придерживая вашу покорную слугу за плечи, Учиха ждал от меня хоть какой- то реакции, и она последовала незамедлительно. Зажав правую руку в кулак, нанесла мощный апперкорд. Мой противник не устоял и свалился с ног. Присев рядом с ним, я взяла его за кофту и грубо притянула к себе.  
-Никогда больше не смей приближаться и разговаривать со мной! Зря я помогла тебе. Ты такой же лицемер, как все модели, - орала я, не стесняясь того, что кто-то мог пройти мимо. Резко встав, я пошла дальше, но напоследок одарила его презрительным взглядом. Итачи всё ещё ошалевшими глазами смотрел на меня.  
В библиотеке я долго не задержалась. Взяла нужную книгу и пошла на пару по математике. Аппетит у меня напрочь пропал. Сев на задние парты, открыла учебник, поставила его и спряталась за ним. Я не хотела показывать свои красные щёки никому. Мне было стыдно за себе, за то, что ударила его в лицо, а надо было целится в живот. Он же модель. Таким людям надо беречь свою красоту. Хотя, с другой стороны, кто его просил целовать меня!!! Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, Итачи. Студенты начали подтягиваться в кабинет. Последним в класс вошёл Учиха. Облегчённо вздохнула, заметив, что никаких синяком на его красивом личике я не наблюдала. Итачи всё ещё стоял около доски и не торопился садиться. Напротив, он наклонял голову, будто искал кого-то. От ужаса ком встал в горле. Я не могла сглотнуть. Быстро назад спряталась за учебником, надеясь, что он меня не заметил. Но надежда умерла последней. Я услышала скрип отодвигающегося стула рядом с собой, а в следующую секунду Учиха схватил мой учебник, закрыл его и бережно отодвинул подальше от меня, видимо опасаясь, что я могу его ещё раз ударить, но на этот раз кирпичом(а что, мой учебник весил столько же, сколько и этот оранжевый кусок камня).  
-Поговорим, - сказал он, не улыбаясь.  
-Ты помнишь, что я тебе сказала в коридоре?- хищно посмотрела я на него.- Или я тебе последние мозги выбила, Учиха?  
-Нет. Наоборот, вправила. Послушай…  
-Ничего не хочу от тебя слышать,- злым тоном пробурчала я и хотела встать, пересесть, но он схватил меня за руку и не выпускал. Ух, он определённо злился. С чего я это взяла? Да всё просто. Дело в том, что у этого субъекта всегда краснела радужка глаза, когда он испытывал сильные эмоции. Лишь немногие видели Итачи с такими глазами. И я удостоилось такой чести. Вот только не знаю, радоваться мне или плакать. Если судить по последним событиям, то думаю …мне каранты.  
-Ты чего молчишь?- не выдержал моего молчания он.  
-Глаза.  
-Что <<глаза>>?- не понял он.  
-У тебя глаза красными стали, - закончила я свою мысль.  
-А, это… Не обращай внимание. - И он закрыл свои глаза руками. - Просто ты застала меня врасплох.  
-Это я застала?! - Возмутилась я.- Да как ты смеешь говорить это после того, что сделал!  
-Анри. Я извиняюсь. Ну, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что захочешь,- сказал он и умоляюще стал смотреть на меня.  
-Прям всё?- От всей этой ситуации у меня начал дёргаться глаз.  
-Да.  
-Тогда… - И я сделала паузу.- Подготовь меня к экзаменам.  
Когда до Итачи дошла вся серьёзность ситуации, он даже заикаться начал, отвечая сне:- Но они через 10 дней. Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты же …  
-Что я?- угрожающе подсела я к нему поближе.- Давай, договаривай мысль. Значит, вот какого ты обо мне мнения! И что в тебе девушки нашли?  
-Я и сам не знаю, - устало ответил он. - Анри, я помогу тебе с учёбой. Но, учти, учитель я строгий, - и так посмотрел на меня, что перед глазами мелькнули красные точки. Упс, кажись, я попала. Мамочки, роди меня обратно.  
Дальше мы молчали, а перед тем, как идти домой, обговорили, во сколько сегодня встретимся и где. Итачи предложил кафе. У него там работали знакомые и он договорится обо всём. Я лишь согласно кивнула в ответ.  
Первый день наших занятий. Я думала, что скончаюсь от передоза информации. Итачи серьёзно отнёся к моей учёбе. Он нахватал с собой различный книг и отдал их мне, говоря, чтобы я всё это прочитала. Я посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего. Это не реально за один день прочитать 900 стр. А он лишь отмахнулся и заявил:<<Не прочитаешь, хуже будет>>.  
Мне пришлось совмещать учёбу в университете с графиком Итачи. Когда я случайно взглянула в его расписание, мне чуть дурно не стало. У него ни минуты свободного времени не было до 11 вечера. Но как он успевает встречаться со мной? И ведь без опозданий. В кафе мы занимались ровно два часа. Каждые 30 мин официант приносит нам чай с пирожными. Первые два раза я отказывалась от еды, на третий, наоборот, набросилась на эту сладость, как волк. Учиха удовлетворённо смотрел на меня.  
На третий день занятий я пришла чуть пораньше, уставшей и сонной. Те книги, которые он отдал мне, я читала с трудом. Ночью не спала, заучивала философов и интегралы по высшей математике. Поэтому, пока Итачи не было, я прилегла на нашем диване и заснула. Мне снилось, как пришёл Итачи, увидел меня спящей, наклонился ко мне и поцеловал меня в висок. Странный сон. Я медленно просыпалась. Открывать глаза было лень, поэтому я повернулась на бок и уткнулась во что-то. Потрогав это препятствие рукой, я обнаружило, что оно дышит. ДЫШИТ?! Сон как не бывала. Резко открываю глаза и сажусь. Вот это номер. Оказывается, рядом со мной уже неизвестно сколько спал Итачи собственной персоной.  
Признаюсь, я залюбовалось на это спокойное лицо. Когда он спит, складки на его лбе разглаживаются. Похоже, работа его измотала, а ещё и я, со своим репетиторством, окончательно выбила его из колеи. Думаю, своё наказание он уже отработал. Дальше я сама постараюсь своими силами сдать экзамены. Приняв решение, я осторожно взяла телефон из сумки и посмотрела сколько время. Нда, я проспала 4 часа. Почему никто не разбудил нас, ведь кафе должно уже закрываться? Подождите… официантов нет, все столики, кроме нашего, свободны, а свет горит только на четверть помещения. Неужели…нас закрыли?! Я встала, перешагнула через Итачи, направилась к выходу и потянула дверь на себя. Она не поддалась. Всё, приехали. Смело можно заказывать себе гробик. Анри заперли с кумиром всех девушек. Если об этом узнают, это может навредить его карьере. А универ…Эти два дня были выходными, а завтра снова будет учёба. Мы же не успеем к паре! Уроки раньше начнутся, чем кафешка откроется. Что делать- что делать?! Есть только один вариант - будить Итачи. Но именно он мне и не нравился больше всего. Я на своей шкуре знаю, в каком настроение будет находиться человек, если его разбудить.  
-Успокойся ты там и иди дальше спи,- раздался голос с нашего стола.  
-Спать?! Итачи! Какого хера мы заперты тут?- нервно теребила я на столе салфетку.  
-Я договорился. У меня есть запасные ключи. Не беспокойся, на учёбу не опоздаешь, - всё таким же спокойным голосом ответил он, чуть приподнимая голову.  
-Хорошие у тебя, однако, знакомые. Но почему ты не разбудил меня? - Этот вопрос мучил меня сильнее всего.  
-Не хотел, - ответил Ита.- Ты была такой уставшей. Я не удержался и лёг рядом.  
-Надеюсь, ты ничего незаконного не делал?- с волнением спросила я.  
-Нет. Иди сюда. - И он похлопал рядом с собой.  
-Фигушки. Я лучше на другом диване посплю. - Я пошла воплощать свои слова в действие. Он провожал меня задумчивым взглядом, а когда я легла, Итачи с кряхтением поднялся и направился ко мне. Я непонимающе села, а он лёг рядом. Опять!!!  
-Итачи,- попыталась я убрать его руку с моего плеча.  
-Ничего не знаю. Спи. Я тебе ничего не сделаю.  
-Обещаешь?  
-Да,- тихо прошептал он и убрал свою руку.  
-Верю.- Я снова прилегла. Пора начать неприятный разговор.  
-Итачи, мне надо с тобой серьёзно поговорить, - сказала я ему.  
-О чём?- удивился он.  
-Можешь больше не приходить сюда. Я буду учиться сама. У тебя не настолько гибкий график, как у меня. Я понимаю, правда. Поэтому не приходи.  
-Я приду, - улыбнулся он, будто не услышав того, что я ему сказала.- И буду ждать до утра, если потребуется. Я своё обещание не нарушу.  
-Ты слишком устаёшь. - Начала приводить я свои аргументы.- А вдруг нас увидят вместе и придумают про себя всякие нелепости. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя популярность упала?  
-Арина. Если не заткнёшься, я придумаю, как это сделать. Один раз мне это уже удалось.  
-Не посмеешь. Ты обещал, что ничего мне не сделаешь.  
-Проверим,- и он приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. Проведя пальцем по моей шеи, я вздрогнула и повернулась к нему спиной со словами<<Всё, я сплю>>.В ответ мне раздался смех. Блин, какой спать, когда тут рядом с тобой лежит совершено не знакомый тебе человек. Ох, как я зла. Может, посчитать овечки. Одна овечка, две, три…сто одна, сто две, сто..  
-Анри, прекрати считать вслух!- Крикнул Итачи и зажал мне рот рукой. А я и не заметила, что говорила вслух.  
-Бу..бу.. бу,- пыталась выговорить слова через этот ручной кляп. Получалось не очень - то разборчиво.  
-Что ты говоришь? Я не понял, - ухмыльнулся он и убрал руку.  
-Я говорю - убрал свои грабли от моего рта, пока я их тебе не откусила.  
-А, теперь понятно.- И он снова закрыл мне рот тем же способом. Гад, вот спорим, у него руки немытые. Это сколько же микробов попало мне в рот. С такими не весёлыми мыслями я и заснула.  
Итачи разбудил меня весьма своеобразно. Включил самую ненавистную мне песню (и откуда он про неё узнал) на своём телефоне. Я даже подскочила на несколько сантиметров вверх, а потом очень зло посмотрела на него. Он лишь улыбнулся и сказал:<<Кофе>>.В его руках была кружка с моим любимым напитком. Ещё одна странность. Откуда он это взял? Неужели сам приготовил? Поблагодарив, приняла из его рук кружку и выпила её содержимое одним глотком. А по -другому я не проснусь. После этого я откопала в своей сумке расчёску и начала приводить себя в порядок. Итачи неотрывно наблюдал за мной.  
-Что?- не выдержала я его пристального взгляда.  
-Ничего. Просто не знал, какие девушки сердитые бывают, когда недосыпают.  
-Ну- ну,- хмуро пробормотала я. И занялась дальше своими делами. Когда я закончила, Учиха встал рядом, ещё раз улыбнулся мне и открыл дверь. До универа путь мы преодолели слишком быстро. Я всё время ускорялась, потому что не хотела, чтобы нас видели вместе, а этот гад как на зло догонял меня и старался идти нога в ногу. Первой парой была лекция по экономики. Я села на задние парты, дабы уйти от источника пагубного влияния имени Учихи Итачи. Так как он отличник, то всё время сидит на первой парте. Именно на это и был весь расчёт. Но я просчиталась. Не знаю, почему он решил изменить своим привычкам, но парень сел сзади меня. Я затылком чувствовала его взгляд, направленный на меня. Что происходит? Я уверена, что он таким способом решил меня позлить. Но, странное дело, мне кажется, или кто-то ещё с таким же вниманием смотрел на меня. Начала осматривать аудиторию. Эм, а почему все девушки бросают такие убийственные взгляды на меня и даже не скрывают этого? Я ели как отсидела лекцию, пряча глаза вниз, избегая смотреть в глаза всем. Когда пара закончилась, ко мне сразу подошли девушки не только из моей группы, но и из других курсов. Они окружили меня и ничего не говорили. Моя психика этого не выдержала и я спросила: - Что вам надо?  
-Как долго вы встречаетесь с Итачей? Это из-за вас он отказывал всё время нам? - хором задали они мне этот вопрос.  
-С чего вы взяли? - Удивилась я.  
-С достоверных источников.  
Ага, с достоверных. Я сразу подумала на тех блондинок. Убить бы таких сплетниц или хотя бы научить держать язык за зубами. Сжав руки в кулаки, повернулась всем корпусом назад и посмотрела в бесстыжие глаза отличника. Он разговаривал с однокурсником и делал вид, что меня нет. Это нельзя оставить безнаказанным. И будь я не я, если не сделаю гадость своему врагу.  
-Девушки. Хотите, открою вам один секрет… Он уже давно был влюблён в меня и как собачка таскался за мной. Я отказывала каждый день встречаться с ним. Но он был так настойчив, что я подумала, и решила, а почему бы и нет. Он красив и известен, - и так мечтательно закатала глазки, что все девушки разочаровано застонали. Ну, конечно, каждая из них мечтала быть на моём месте. Может, ещё немного подлить масла в огонь. А почему бы и нет.- Только мне не нравится его садо - мазахисткие инструменты. Я пыталась их выкинуть, а он ходил до мусорки и возвращал свои игрушки обратно.  
-Он ЧТО?- крикнули в ужасе они. Кажется, кое-кто сзади даже со стула упал. Сам виноват. Нечего делать вид, что тебя это не касается. Так, продолжим веселиться.- А вы не знали, девушки? Весьма прискорбно. И вы хотели связать себя с этим человеком всю свою жизнь, не удосужась как следует узнать Учиху Итачи. Скажите мне спасибо. Вы бы и час с ним быть не смогли. Он не может без физической близости и сутки прожить. Эх, так трудно быть девушкой Учихи Итачи.  
-А он что, каждый день того…заставляет тебя всякие непристойности с ним делать?- задала одна из его фанаток этот вопрос.  
-Не хочу об этом говорить, -сделала вид, что эта тема очень болезненна для меня. Ха, мне надо было в театральный идти. Девушки начали расходиться, но напоследок подарили сочувственный взгляд мне, и уничтожающий Итачи. Тот даже стушевался. Когда все девушки ушли, Учиха перебросил все свои манатки ко мне и сам пересел. Его глаза снова стали красными.  
-Значит по- твоему, я извращенец, каких свет не видел? - угрожающе сузил он глаза.  
-Кто знает, кто знает. Если тебя так это возмутило, мог сказать что-нибудь тем девушкам, а не избегать меня и их.  
-Нет, что ты, - замахал Ита руками.- Анри, ты обеспечила мне спокойную жизнь в универе. Только слухи убьют мою репутацию здесь.  
-Придётся чем - то жертвовать,- пожала я плечами. Он решил сменить тему для разговора, говоря:- Сегодня в то же время, как обычно, в кафе. Нам надо наверстать упущенное.  
-Хорошо. Надеюсь я сдам.  
-Только попробуй не сдать. Пожалеешь. - И он оскалился. Мне снова стало страшно. С таким учителем, лучше не шутить.  
Когда занятия окончились, я быстрее побежала домой, поела, позвонила родителям и пошла в кафе. Ну и репетитор мне достался. Настоящий тиран. Он заставил вспомнить меня весь курс за два часа по философии и математике. Вернулась я в свою квартиру, чувствуя себя выжатым лимоном. Осталось шесть дней. Если я переживу эту неделю, то мне больше ничего страшить не будет.  
До экзаменов осталось пять дней. В университете я стала популярнее Итачи. Ко мне подбегали много девушек и спрашивали совет - как быть с их любовью. Не знаю, почему все они решили, будто я разбираюсь в делах семейных, но я отвечала на их вопросы и они со счастливыми улыбками уходили от меня. Это ещё ничего, но когда и парни начали приходить ко мне за помощью, я чуть не взвыла. Мне пришлось прятаться в туалете. Но пропускать занятия я не хотела, поэтому бегом шла на пары.  
До экзаменов четыре дня. Моё положение всё ухудшалось, да ухудшалось. Парни стали признаваться мне в любви. Они не дожидаясь перемены, хватали меня за руку и под недовольным взглядом Учихи, уводили в коридор и там признавались. Да, называется - побудь в шкуре Итачи и узнай, какие нужны нервы, чтобы не сорваться. Я устала отвечать всем<<Нет>>. Когда это закончится?  
Третий день пролетел так же быстро, как второй - в бегах от поклонников и навязчивых девушек, ищущих помощи у меня.  
Остался последний день до часа Х. Итачи пришёл в кафе чем-то недовольный. Он хмуро смотрел на меня и с неохотой отвечал на вопросы, которые я не понимала .Да что с ним не так? Задала этот вопрос не таясь, а он просто отвернулся от меня и сказал, что занятие окончились. Я попыталась выяснить причину такого внезапного изменения поведения, но этот гад встал и ушёл из кафе. Мне было обидно. Ну не хочешь со мной разговаривать, не надо. Встала и тоже ушла.  
День Х.Первый экзамен начинался в 8 часов. Я была среди первых, которые сдавали экзамен. Жутко нервничая, получила свой билет и стала отвечать. На Итачи даже не смотрела, да и он делал вид, будто мы совершенно незнакомые люди. Отличник вышел первым, а я последней. Результаты должны сказать попозже, а пока надо идти в другой кабинет на второй экзамен по высшей математике. На этот раз моя очередь подошла ближе к концу. Когда я зашла, Учиха вышел. Билет был очень сложным. Мне пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить всё, что я знала.  
Ушла я из кабинета опустошённой. Сидя на стуле с остальными студентами, ждала, когда вывешат результаты. И вот он, момент истины. Растолкав всех, оказалась перед доской. Отыскав свою фамилию, я чуть не запрыгала от радости. По математике была тройка, а вот по философии пятёрка. Я сдала ,ура, ура мне. Забыв о том, что Итачи со мной не разговаривает, побежала искать его, дабы сообщить эту радостную весть. Плюс сказать ему, что он как всегда получил пятёрки. Обнаружила я его в том самом коридоре, с которого и началась вся эта кутерьма с признанием меня его девушкой. Он разговаривал с девушкой с чёрными волосами. Я хотела его окликнуть, но решила подождать, пока он закончит и невольно начала слушать их разговор.  
-Значит, у тебя есть девушка, - не как вопрос, а как утверждение, констатировала она.  
-Что ты. Это так, для отвода глаз. На самом деле она мне никто,- беззаботно ответил он ей.  
-Но вас видели вместе много раз в кафе?- упиралась она.  
-Я выполнял обещание и просто занимался с ней.  
-И больше ничего? Неужели ты ничегошеньки не чувствовал к ней?- не верила она.  
-Чтобы я, Учиха Итачи, заинтересовался такой замухрышкой! Она даже не моего типажа. Я просто таким способом скоротал своё время. Обещание выполнено и я, наконец, свободен. Ты не представляешь, как она мне надоело, - и так засмеялся, что даже рядом стоящей девушке стало не по себе. А потом она заметила меня и округлила глаза. Итачи проследил за её взглядом и увидел меня, как в первый раз.  
-Значит, я замухрышка…- Пыталась справиться я с рвущейся истерикой.- Ну, извините, Учиха Итачи, что не соответствую твоим вкусам.  
-Анри, подожди… - кинулся он ко мне.  
-Стой на месте, - крикнула я и из глаз полились слёзы. Я их не замечала, а продолжала говорить.- Я простила тебя один раз, второго раза не будет. Анри такая дурочка. Как бы то ни было, спасибо тебе. Я сдала экзамены. Можешь больше не делать вид, что ты волнуешься обо мне. До свиданья. Я теперь не твоя девушка.  
-Анри, - ещё раз позвал он моё имя и сделал ко мне шаг. Я отрицательно помотала головой и убежала, но предварительно кинула в него Новогодний подарок. Мне он больше ни к чему. Это был шарф с рукавицами. Я заметила, что он постоянно приходил без них. Господи, какой я была дурой, что влюбилась в него. Да -да, я только сейчас это поняла, когда услышала, как он относился ко мне. Ненавижу тебя, Итачи. Я плакала весь день и всю ночь. Утром с опухшими глазами я вышла на балкон. Холодный воздух успокоил меня.31 декабря. Все радуются приближающемуся Новому Году, а я чувствую себя самым несчастным человеком на Земле. Нет, надо это менять. Я не собираюсь заниматься самоуничтожением. Пошёл этот гад куда подальше со своей известностью, а я буду жить и радоваться жизни. Да, мне будет больно, но я запихаю эту боль куда подальше, в глубину своей души.  
Для начала позвонила родителям, сообщили им свои результаты и сказала, что приеду домой чуть позже. Мои оценки их приятно удивили, а вот, что я поеду домой, огорчило…меня. Они сказали, что поедут праздновать его в ресторане, без меня. А предупредить за ранее меня забыли. Пришлось делать вид, что это известие меня не расстроило ни сколько. Чтобы они не волновались, я им соврала, что буду праздновать с друзьями. Успокоившись, они за ранее поздравили меня и отключились. Теперь я понимаю, что такое одиночество, когда тебя бросили и предали все любимые тобой люди.  
От грустных мыслей я решила отвлечься уборкой. Мне это немного даже удалось. Решив, что даже если ты одна, надо как следует приготовиться к наступлению Нового Года, я пошла в магазин, купила там шампанское и свои любимые фрукты. Вернувшись домой, поставила стол в зал перед телевизором. Одела своё вечернее платье и включила первую программу. Там шёл мой любимый фильм << сто один далматинец>>. Посмеявшись над некоторыми моментами, я посмотрела, сколько сейчас время. До нового года оставался час. Эх, как бы ещё скоротать время. Не успев обдумать как следует свой вопрос, в дверь постучали. Я очень удивилась. Кто бы это мог быть?  
Посмотрев в глазок, тяжело вздохнула. Увидев гостя, даже не захотела открывать дверь, но сегодня праздник. Поэтому я поборола свою неприязнь и впустила Итачи. Он вошёл с букетом роз. Его радужная улыбка разозлила меня. Так и охота было закрыть дверь прямо перед его носом. Он думает, что подарив букетик, я всё ему прощу?  
-Итачи. Зачем ты пришёл?- устало облокотилась я об стену.  
-Нам нужно поговорить.  
-Я думала, что ты всё сказал, тогда, в коридоре, - скрестила на груди я руки. Он осторожно приблизился ко мне и сказал: - Я не хотел.  
-Не хотел, но сказал. Оставь меня. Не надо ещё больше ранить мои чувства. Уходи.- И толкнула его в сторону двери.  
-Нет,- вдруг крикнул он и без предупреждения обнял меня. Я пыталась вырваться, пинала его, но он лишь сильнее прижал меня к себе, пока я не успокоилась.  
-Анри. Та девушка известная актриса, а также моя фанатка. Ты не знаешь, на что она способна. Я хотел огородить тебя от опасности. Но вышло всё очень ужасно, - говорил он всё это, одной рукой обнимая меня, а другой гладил по голове. Потом он немного отступил назад и сказал: - Анри - одевайся.  
-Зачем? - Пребывала я ещё в шоке от его объяснений.- Никуда я с тобой не пойду!  
-Если ты не оденешься, я сам тебя одену, - пригрозил он мне и щёлкнул по носу. Я вспыхнула и пошла в гардероб за пуховиком. Итачи нагнулся и помог застегнуть его. Я не понимала, о чём он думает. Когда Итачи выпрямился, глаза у него были красные. Да что снова не так?  
Положив свой букет на пол, Учиха взял меня за руку и повёл на улицу. Мне бы стоило бояться, ведь я мало, что знаю об Итачи, но я доверяла ему. С чего бы это?  
Обойдя мой дом, мы пошли в сторону парка, где стояли большие часы. Там собралось много народа. Рядом с часами поставили экран, откуда все могли видеть и слышать поздравление президента. Видимо ещё было рано для этого. Итачи прошёл дальше часов и встал напротив меня.  
-Анри, посмотри в небо.- Приказал он мне.  
-Зачем?  
-Смотри,- показал он куда-то.  
-Я посмотрела в ту сторону, куда он указал. Ничего, кроме деревьев и звёзд я не видела. Потом… хлоп, хлоп, хлоп. Кто-то запустил фейерверки. Все люди тоже начали смотреть туда. Сначала фейерверк был обычным, а потом они начали образовывать слова.  
-Анри, я люблю тебя, - повторил Итачи те же слова, что были образованы фейерверком.  
-Что? Как? Да ты же меня ненавидел и, чтобы я не делала, злился. Твои глаза практически всегда были красными. А, в последний день репетиторства, ты вообще сбежал. - Не понимала я его чувств.  
-Дурочка,- нежно улыбнулся он и зажал моё лицо в своих ладонях.- Я не злился, а ревновал. Я не продумал последствия того поцелуя, в коридоре. Ты стала так популярна. Меня это очень сильно бесило. Чем меньше дней оставалось до экзамена, тем сильнее я волновался, думая, как заставить тебя и дальше встречаться со мной. Я не мог работать. Мало ел и спал .И в конце концов, сорвался на тебе. Извини меня. Пожалуйста, прости этого глупца, если сможешь.  
-А если не прощу, то, что ты будешь делать? - пыталась не смотреть я в его глаза.  
-Попытаюсь завоевать себе прощение,- не улыбаясь, ответил Учиха.  
-Как?  
-Я навечно стану твоим репетиром. - И засмеялся над собственными словами.  
-С таким учителем я рискую сойти сума от переизбытка информации,- пробурчала я.  
-Я буду нежен.- И поцеловал меня в ухо.  
-Проверим.  
-Значит, я прощён.- Не отрываясь от поцелуя, спросил он.  
-Сначала ответь на вопрос. Когда это ты успел влюбиться меня?- От заданного мной вопроса, Итачи даже поперхнулся.  
-Хм. Ну…эм. Как только увидел тебя в нашей группе. Ты была так сосредоточенна и мила. Тебя не смущала то, что я сидел рядом с тобой. Ты уже не помнишь этого, наверное.  
-Кое-что я припоминаю. Ты ещё бросал странные взгляды на меня. Почему?  
-Потому что Анри не смотрела на меня, - надул он губки. - Я идеал многих женщин, а ты пренебрегла моей персоной. Ты была так не похожа на других девушек. Я стал интересоваться тобой, а когда ты помогла мне убежать от фанаток, то понял, что по уши влюбился тебя.- Он отпустил моё лицо, вытащил из своей куртки подарок, который я подарила ему, точнее бросила в него. Развернув пакет, он надел рукавицы, а шарф вручил мне.  
-Твой подарок, тебе его мне и дарить.- Усмехнулся Итачи.  
-А если я задушить тебя решу, - коварно покрутила я в руках сей предмет.  
-Сядешь за решётку. А там темно и холодно. Лучше не надо.  
-Конечно не надо. Я ещё в своём уме,- хмыкнула я, подошла к нему. Он наклонил свою голову ко мне, и я обвязала вокруг его шеи свой подарок. Я хотела быстро убрать свои руки, но он схватил их, сел на одно колено и начал говорить:- Анри. Ты будешь моей девушкой?  
-Эмм, - жутко смутилась я, смотря, как некоторые люди повернулись к нам.- Я подумаю.  
-Анри,- растянул он моё имя и игриво улыбнулся мне.- Я каждый день буду угощать тебя пирожными и горячим кофе.  
-Ох. Знаешь же ты мои слабости, - закатила я глаза.  
-Это значит<< да>>?  
-Да,- кивнула я головой.- Эх, куда мир катится, я продалась за такую малость. Надо было с тебя денег просить, да побольше.  
-Не вариант, - усмехнулся он, а потом я почувствовала, как Итачи что-то надевает мне на безымянный палец правой руки. Когда он закончил, то встал, а я с замирением сердца смотрела на этот подарок. Золотое колечко, в центе которого был маленький бриллиант, определённо мне нравился.  
-Всё. Теперь ты официально моя невеста,- улыбнулся он.  
-Чего? - Округлила я глаза.- Ты этого не говорил?!  
-Разве? - Сделал вид, что пытается вспомнить он, а потом хитро улыбнулся и притянул меня к себе, со словами:- Ну и ладно. Теперь знаешь.  
-Мы так недоговаривались.  
-Разве ты меня не любишь? - Хоть этот вопрос был задан как бы между прочим, но было видно, как Итачи очень волнует мой ответ на это. Разве могу я мучить дальше такую лапочку (с деньгами причём, хи- хи- хи).  
-Люблю,- тихо призналась я. Его лицо вмиг преобразилось, и он нежно поцеловал меня под бой курантов. Когда поцелуй окончился, он обнял меня и на ушко произнёс:- С новым Годом, моя любимая невеста.  
-Я ещё не смерилась с этой мыслью, - нахмурила я брови.  
-Ну, тогда мне придётся почаще признаваться тебе в любви,- засмеялся он, а потом томно добавил:- Моя невеста.  
-Женишок, ты всегда добиваешься того, чего хочешь. Надо бы немного поумерить твой пыл. С родителями ты сам знакомиться будешь, без меня.- Пригрозила я ему пальцем.  
-Да не вариант. Ради тебя готов на всё.  
-Господи, и за кого я только замуж иду, - закрыла я глаза руками.  
-Тебе перечислить все мои достоинства, чтобы ты оценила меня?  
-И про недостатки не забудь,- хмыкнула я и снова посмотрела на него.  
-Упрямая, - растянул с удовольствием он это слово.  
-Нет, просто влюблённая,- призналась я, и мы снова поцеловались. Этот поцелуй был глубоким и чувственным. Я знала, что у нас всё будет хорошо, и ни что не разлучит нас. Только надо изредка мучить своего будущего супруга, чтобы не зазнавался. Но это потом. А пока мы просто будем жить для себя.

Спустя три месяца.

-Анри, ты совершенно не обучаема. Сюда надо писать другое число.  
-Ничего не знаю,- отложила я в бок учебник и откинулась на нашем диване в кафе.- Репетитор у меня кто? Правильно, ты. Значит, на тебе вся ответственность за мою обучаемость в универе.  
-Ты хочешь меня позлить или поиздеваться?  
-Не отказалась бы ни от того, ни от другого.  
-Ты нисколечко не изменилась,- с обречённостью в голосе сказал он это.  
-А ты хотел покладистую будущую жену, которая и слова бы не могла вставить?- Удивилась я.  
-Нет. Это было бы скучно, а так я могу и дальше наслаждаться, как ты мучаешься над очередной домашней работой. Ты такая красивая, когда сосредотачиваешься,- мечтательно улыбнулся он и засмеялся, увидев моё офигевшее выражение лица.  
-И кто над кем издевается? - Засмеялась я вместе с ним. Ни кто из нас не стал отвечать на этот вопрос. Итачи только притянул меня к себе и нежно поцеловал как тогда, зимой. Ели оторвавшись от поцелуя, он дальше начал объяснять мне материал. Интересно, насколько его хватит? Мне ещё три года учиться. Боюсь, Итачи ещё не подозревает, на что подписался, когда решил связать свою судьбу с моей. Хотя, он же говорил, что ему нравиться меня учить. Я не смогла удержаться и опять засмеялась.  
-Что опять? - Повернулся он ко мне.  
-Да думаю, насколько тебя хватит.  
-Вопрос в другом. Когда ты, наконец, познакомишь меня со своими родителями,- снова сменил он тему для разговора.  
-Когда все экзамены на пять сдам,- подумав, ответила я.  
-Тогда нам придётся очень постараться, - ухмыльнулся он, увалил меня на диван и обнял.  
-Я самый счастливым человек на Земле, - сказал он, и я мысленно с ним согласилась. Затем был долгий и страстный поцелуй, после которого меня ожидала чашечка кофе с пирожными. Обещание он своё выполнял, только я боюсь, как бы с такой заботой не растолстеть. Улыбнувшись про себя, я закончила трапезу. Поцеловав меня в щёку, мы продолжили заниматься.  
С таким учителем, экзамены я сдала на отлично, и пришлось выполнить своё обещание. Вскоре я уже носила фамилию Учиха. Учиха Анри. Но это уже совершенно другая история.


End file.
